Melting Point
by Silverhare
Summary: Ahiru and Fakir try something new.


Fakir was sitting at their kitchen table when Ahiru got home, reviewing a story he'd recently finished. He looked up as he heard the door open to see her enter with a small bag in her hands and an odd look on her face. "Hey. How'd the shopping trip go?"

"It – it, um… well… it wasn't what I expected." Ahiru fidgeted. "I – I thought Lilie wanted to get a new outfit, and, well, I guess she did, b-but it wasn't anything she could wear outside and it wasn't really a clothes store she took me to, well, it had clothes, sorta, but it also had lots of other stuff and I ended up finding out way more about what she and Femio are into than I wanted to, they're into this kinda weird stuff and she bought a _whip_, and…" She paused for breath, and Fakir silently hoped she wouldn't tell him any more about that particular subject. He already felt like he knew too much. "A-anyway, she said she absolutely wouldn't let me leave until I bought something I could take home to you, and so I picked this out cause it seemed okay and not too weird." She reached into the bag and pulled out a jar that she set on the table. "If you don't want to try it out, that's okay, but I thought it might be kinda fun…"

Fakir eyed the jar. "Body chocolate?"

"Y-yeah." Ahiru nodded. "I thought it sounded kinda fun, cause it's edible and it could be like finger-painting or something, and… it's not weird, is it?" She twisted the empty bag a little in her hands. "I – I hope it's not too weird…"

"No, it's fine." Fakir shook his head. "We're _not_ trying this out in bed, though, not on the new sheets we just bought."

"The bathtub, then?" Ahiru suggested. "Cause then we'd just have to wash everything off, and we'd have to take showers after anyway…"

"… Yeah. That sounds good." Fakir shuffled the papers of the story back together and set them aside. "Anyway, are you hungry? I'll make dinner."

Ahiru brightened. "Yes, please!"

To Fakir's relief, she didn't go into any more detail about her friends' sexual proclivities; whether it was because she sensed he didn't want to hear any more or because she wanted to put what she'd learned out of her own mind he didn't know, but he was grateful all the same. She babbled on as usual, but about other things, and he relaxed and simply enjoyed listening to her.

Later, once they were ready, they proceeded into the bathroom with the jar of body chocolate. Fakir set it down safely on the edge of the tub, and moved to begin undressing. Ahiru gently pushed his hands aside, though, and took hold of the top of his shirt. "Let me," she said softly, leaning up to kiss him before undoing the first button. "You can do the same for me when I'm done."

"All right." He kissed the top of her head, and she let out a small giggle even as she continued to unbutton his shirt and vest. She let her fingertips trail slowly over his skin as she moved further down, making him shiver. Once she was finished, she reached up to push them off his shoulders, and he shrugged out of them, discarding shirt and vest onto the bathroom floor. She followed that by undoing his pants, and slid them and his boxers down over his legs. He shed those next, along with his socks and shoes, and stood before her completely naked.

Ahiru barely had time to admire the view before Fakir pulled her close. He gave her a lingering kiss before moving his hands to the front of her dress and starting to unbutton it. He slid the sleeves down over her arms, and she helped him push it off her and onto the floor to join his clothes. Her bra soon followed, and she let out little moans at the touch of his fingers over her back and on the sides of her breasts. Last came her panties, shoes, and socks, and they both stared at each other, smiling, for just a moment before they climbed into the tub.

Ahiru let Fakir get in first, and settled herself onto his lap once he was seated. He removed the lid of the jar, and held it out to her. "Here. You go first. You bought it, after all."

"O-okay." Ahiru stared down at the chocolate as she took the jar from Fakir. Now that she had it, she wasn't entirely sure what to do first; she'd kinda hoped he would get things started first. She glanced back up at him, and then tentatively dipped her fingers into the jar. Taking a deep breath, she touched her forefinger to the top of his chest, leaving a small glob there, and then traced lines from it up to his neck. It looked like he was wearing a necklace now, almost like a brown version of the pendant she'd once worn. Ahiru giggled. "Oh… maybe you should wear one for real sometime…"

"Wear what?" Fakir looked down at what she'd done. "Is that supposed to be a necklace?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to, but it kinda looks like my old pendant. It looks good on you." She dipped her fingers into the jar again, and began to trace lines and spirals over his chest, and drew a circle around his navel. She heard him gasp as she rubbed the chocolate into his skin, and smiled. "Here." She held the jar out to him. "Your turn now."

"Hmmm…" Fakir considered what to do for a moment, and then dipped one finger into the chocolate. He then began to dot it all over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, even her shoulders, and her eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ahiru asked as he pressed his fingertip to the skin between her eye and her temple.

"Giving you more freckles." Fakir paused to assess his handiwork, and seemed satisfied with it.

"Wh-what? No!" Ahiru protested. "I already have too many of those!"

Fakir frowned. "Who told you_ that_? Because it's not true."

"W-well, um, nobody's ever actually _said_ so, but people have made fun of them before…" Ahiru's shoulders slumped a little. "And now that I've lived as a human for so long, I'm getting more of them, and in other places too…"

"I like them, though." He dabbed on one more, just to the side of her mouth. "But if you don't…" He leaned forward and kissed where he'd applied the latest one. "These, at least, are easily removed." He turned her head with his clean hand and licked away the one near her eye, drawing a gasp from her. "What do you think?"

Ahiru nodded. "Yes – I mean – please – I mean – keep going."

"All right." One by one, Fakir kissed and licked away the rest of the chocolate freckles he'd applied to her face and shoulders, enjoying the little noises of pleasure she made. He dipped his finger into the chocolate again, and moved to smear it across her lips, but she caught his hand and took his fingers into his mouth. She held his gaze as she sucked on them, licking every last bit off before letting go.

"Ahiru…" Fakir breathed, his voice hoarser than it had been before. This time, she let him rub chocolate across her lips, and met his kiss eagerly. She clutched at his shoulders as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, licking both her lips a little before sucking on the lower one.

When they broke for air, she stuck her fingers into the jar again and rubbed some more chocolate onto Fakir's neck, and then fastened her mouth onto that spot. She gently sucked on it before swirling her tongue over the remaining chocolate, relishing the soft moans that her attentions produced. She moved lower, doing the same thing where she'd drawn the necklace and the intricate lines on his chest, and he groaned into her hair. She stroked her hands up over him, getting what remained of the chocolate onto her fingertips before cupping his face and kissing him hungrily. A little bit of the chocolate remained on his mouth, and she licked some of it off before meeting his tongue with hers. She shifted her hips as they kissed so that his erection rubbed against her, and they both let out muffled moans.

It was time now, Ahiru knew, as they broke off the kiss and she looked down at his lap. She moved backwards into a kneeling position between his legs, and reached into the jar to rub more chocolate over her hands. Fakir sucked his breath in sharply as he realized what she was about to do, and gripped the sides of the tub in anticipation of her touch. "Ahiru – you're –"

She smiled, and started applying the chocolate all over the length of him, giving it a good coating. Fakir's head fell back and he groaned as she worked. Once she was done with that step, Ahiru bent over him and began to press kisses against the shaft, starting at the bottom and working her way up. She returned to the base again, and darted her tongue out to tease him even as she moved her fingers backwards to cup his balls and rub her chocolate-stained thumb over them. He let out another loud groan in response to that, his grip on the tub tightening. Ahiru then began to lick every last dab of chocolate from the length of him, alternating regular strokes with firmer ones as she curled her tongue against him.

She saved the head for last, lightly touching the tip of her tongue against it before taking him fully into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over him, the taste of his skin and the chocolate melding together, and then she gently sucked on him a little before sliding her mouth as far over him as she could comfortably go. She held him with one hand as she moved her lips up and down his length in a steady rhythm, while the other continued to rub between his legs and over his thighs. She stroked him with her fingers as she pulled back and dotted kisses over the head before blowing her breath out on it, and his moans grew even louder. She licked off the chocolate that her fingers had left behind before taking him into her mouth again and pressing her curled tongue against him as she resumed carefully sucking on the head.

"Oh… oh god… god, Ahiru… I…" Fakir's breath was coming in short gasps as she worked on him. "I…"

He never finished his sentence, and he didn't have to – Ahiru felt him climax into her mouth, and she tasted it, some of it slipping down her chin. She let go of him and leaned back on her heels, a satisfied smile curving her lips as she swallowed and watched him shudder and gasp in the wake of his orgasm. She wiped her chin and licked her finger, once again combining the taste of the chocolate with the taste of him.

Once Fakir had recovered enough, he sat up and reached for the jar of chocolate, a familiar look in his eyes that made Ahiru shiver. "Lay back," he told her, his voice still a little hoarse. It was time to return the favor. "Your turn."

Ahiru was more than happy to obey, and leaned back against the other end of the bathtub, spreading her legs and resting her arms on the sides of the tub. Fakir crawled over her, and pressed a soft kiss against her lips before dipping his fingers into the jar and smearing chocolate on both her breasts. Ahiru gasped at the sensation, and he smiled before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her head fell back and she moaned as he sucked on her nipple, licking the chocolate from it before pushing against the now-erect tip and tugging on it with his lips. He made sure to remove every last bit of chocolate before moving on to her other breast, where he repeated his actions, and she trembled beneath him, whimpering and breathing heavily.

When at last he finished there, he wiped the chocolate from his hand and his mouth onto her stomach, making sure that none was left there before he slid his fingers into her, eliciting a loud cry. He rubbed a little before withdrawing his fingers and pushing his tongue inside her as far as he could, and began to roll it around in circles. He curled his tongue as she had, and pushed it against her walls in forceful motions that had her shrieking and gasping. She arched her back, and had to struggle not to kick him as she writhed in pleasure.

"Oh… _Fakir_… ah…" Ahiru gripped the sides of the tub until it hurt as he thrust his tongue in and out, and sucked gently and then firmly on her by turns. He left a kiss there before moving up to her clitoris; he flicked his tongue out to tease it and then began to suck on it. He alternated sucking on it with swirling his tongue over it, while slipping his fingers back inside her and rubbing rhythmically. He kept it up without stopping until she climaxed with an ear-piercing scream, and only then released her and sat back to lick his fingers, tasting her as she had tasted him.

"_Oh_…" Ahiru moaned as she struggled to catch her breath, spasms of pleasure still rocking through her. Her arms lay limp on the tub, and her knees were trembling so hard she knew she couldn't have stood up even if she had wanted to. Fakir lay down beside her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, and she lifted a shaking hand to lightly stroke his hair, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his as he draped his arm over her midsection.

They were both silent for several minutes, and Fakir was just about to ask if she was ready to get up and rinse the rest of the chocolate off when Ahiru spoke up again. "You know… they had another kind there, too."

"Mmmmm. Really?" Fakir murmured against her skin.

"Yeah." Ahiru sighed happily. "There was this one, and a caramel one… we ought to try that next time."

Fakir smiled. "Yeah. That sounds good."


End file.
